calhounsquarefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
London, O2 Arena, 21 sep 2007
Cet article relate mon expérience vécue lors du concert de Prince à Londres, au O2 Arena, le 21 septembre 2007. Il s'agit de la toute dernière date de la résidence de 21 concerts appelée The Earth Tour. Il s'agit également du troisième concert que j'ai choisi de voir de cette tournée, après les dates du 17 août et du 18 août 2007. Préparatifs Nous avions prévu d'assister au concert final de la résidence londonienne dès les premières ventes de billets. Bien nous en a pris, car cette date fut SOLD OUT assez rapidement. Un réel engouement fut constaté pour l'ultime concert et les places ont littéralement flambé au marché noir ! Celles pour le concert à l'O2 pouvaient monter à plus de 250 euros pour les mieux placées (prix de départ à £31.21), et celles pour l'aftershow frôlaient les 400 euros pour une place en balcon ! Tout ceci sans même être certain que Prince viendra jouer, même si sa présence le dernier soir au Club Indigo laissait peu planer de doute. Pour différentes raisons nous fumes bien moins organisés lors de ce deuxième voyage que lors du premier. Tout d'abord par économie nous avons choisi de ne pas prendre d'hôtel, ce qui signifiait une nuit blanche à passer sur place. Concernant le déplacement, nous n'avons pas acheté les billets d'Eurostar suffisamment à l'avance et du coup, à moins de deux semaines du départ les tarifs étaient déjà à plus de 300 euros par personne !!! Après une rapide étude incluant la possibilité d'y aller en voiture (mais il fallait rouler à gauche en Angleterre donc stress assuré !) on s'est finalement décidé pour l'avion, le tarif le moins cher étant à 190 € / personne. C'est donc par les airs que nous nous rendrons à Londres. Le départ est prévu à 08h45 le matin du 21 septembre à l'aéroport Charles de Gaulle. Autant dire que la journée promettait d'être longue... Notre journée à Londres Du fait de notre départ matinal et du décalage horaire avec l'Angleterre, il était à peine 9h du matin quand nous sommes arrivés à l'aéroport de Luton. Rapidement nous prenons un train de banlieue qui nous amène à la gare de St Pancras. Ne sachant pas comment occuper notre journée et voulant économiser nos forces, on décide de trouver un endroit pour se reposer. On se rend alors dans un parc voisin : Regent's Park, et nous nous allongeons sur l'herbe. Le temps n'est pas au beau fixe mais reste honnête. Un peu plus tard, on part se promener un peu, on visite le quartier, puis on décide d'aller du côté de Baker St pour manger un morceau. L'après midi, on tente une sieste au bord d'un lac mais le vent qui se lève ne nous permet pas de réellement en profiter. Si bien qu'à force de tourner en rond, on se dit que le mieux est encore de faire le planton sur place afin de se plonger dans l'ambiance d'avant concert. Devant l'O2 Arena Il était donc à peine 16h00 lorsque nous sommes arrivés en vue de l'O2 Arena. On fait un premier tour ce qui nous permet déjà de croiser quelques connaissances. A peine entrés dans l'enceinte extérieure, les échos sourds du soundcheck parviennent jusqu'à nous et Pass The Peas a pu être entendu. Sur le moment, on avait même oublié que Maceo Parker était en tournée en ce moment, et que sa participation au show final était donc incertaine. L'heure tourne et nous rencontrons de plus en plus de fans français en nous promenant dans l'O2. On visite cet endroit aussi plus en détails, chose que nous n'avions pas pu faire lors de notre week end en août. Ce complexe est vraiment impressionnant et très bien organisé. Il reste toutefois une grande partie non encore utilisée et en chantier. Nous entrons dans la salle un peu avant vingt heures, de façon très sereine. Il faut dire que nous avons nos marques ! On nous distribue une nouvelle fois le CD de Planet Earth ainsi qu'un bâtonnet lumineux de couleur violette, ce qui est une nouveauté. Nous nous dirigeons alors vers les UPPER TIER puisque nous sommes cette fois-ci dans le bloc 418 c'est à dire les gradins du haut. Ce choix fut volontaire de notre part : après avoir vu deux shows de très près, il nous semblait intéressant d'avoir une vue d'ensemble et de profiter des jeux de lumière et de cette scène en forme de Symbole. Encore une fois, nous avons été chanceux car nos places sont splendides, au premier rang avec une vue plongeante sur cette salle impressionnante. On dîne tranquillement d'un sandwich acheté à l'un des nombreux stands situés dans la galerie, puis vient le moment de prendre nos places. Après de la musique techno un peu saoulante c'est l'album Planet Earth qui passe désormais en boucle. Le show Les lumières éteintes, on aperçoit les musiciens arriver depuis l'arrière de la salle accompagnés de la fameuse grande boite à roulettes qui contient bien évidemment Prince. Quelques secondes plus tard le show démarre avec Prince qui hurle "London, do u feel for me like i feel for you?" et c'est'' I Feel For You qui démarre, ce qui est inédit comme morceau d'entrée. Prince en rajoute en clamant "''21 nights !". Il semble content d'avoir réussi son pari, et il est particulièrement en forme. Le morceau s'enchaîne avec Controversy ''toujours aussi pulsé aux cuivres et contenant des chants de ''Housequake. On réalise alors que Maceo Parker est bien présent, il est donc venu spécialement pour la dernière nuit ! Toute la salle est illuminée de petits bâtonnets violets ce qui donne une atmosphère à la fois de fête et de nostalgie. C'est quand même le dernier concert ! Après cette introduction rythmée, on observe une curieuse baisse de tempo avec une superbe version de Somewhere Here On Hearth, jouée avec l'ensemble du groupe. Je trouve un peu dommage que Prince casse ainsi le rythme mais il y met énormément d'énergie donc le morceau se déroule avec bonheur. Viennent alors Cream ''et U Got The Look'', je remarque un nouveau riff de cuivres sur Cream ''et que la totalité des couplets de ''U Got The Look sont chantés. Presque tout de suite intervient un Musicology ''bien groovy avec intense participation du public sur divers chants. Prince apostrophe Shelby et lui demande si elle veut lancer ''Chelsea Rodgers ; réponse affirmative et c'est parti. C'est vrai que cette version n'est pas transcendante, tant elle colle à la version de l'album alors que Prince nous a habitué à réécrire ses chansons jouées en live. Bref, on ne va pas épiloguer. Tout ceci est enchainé avec Sexy Dancer vs Le Freak bien assuré mais ce titre me semble pourtant dispensable. L'intro de Sexy Dancer m'a parue un peu plus longue que d'habitude. Prince enchaîne avec A Love Bizarre dont le riff est introduit à la guitare. Après un court couplet + refrain, on bascule sur un Pass The Peas monumental dont Prince dirige les différents solos depuis DESSOUS la scène ! Quelle maîtrise !! J'aperçois que de l'autre côté de la scène on installe le piano / sample, ce qui annonce ce segment du show. Prince revient effectivement au piano pour un Diamonds And Pearls ''inspiré et repris en choeur par le public. Et bien, cette chanson est elle si connue ? Vient ensuite ''The Beautiful Ones, durant laquelle Prince ne m'a jamais semblé aussi en forme vocalement. On le croirait habité par cette chanson, il chante si juste et avec tant d'émotion que je suis certain que plus d'une fille a du pleurer lors de ce moment. Même chose sur un Little Red Corvette repris avec ferveur par la foule et agrémentée d'une jolie lumière rouge. Petite surprise avec un'' I Would Die 4U'' très agréable et là aussi chanté par la foule mais c'est pas croyable, le public londonien a révisé l'album ''Purple Rain'' ou quoi ? Un délicieux Under The Cherry Moon instrumental arrive alors suivi de Sometimes It Snows In April toujours aussi poignant. Au piano, Prince introduit alors Purple Rain et la scène s'illumine comme lors de sa prestation au Superbowl de février 2007. La version est très correcte, Prince reprenant au moins quatre fois les "ouh ouh ouh" habituels. Vient alors Take Me With U, qui confirme mes dires : le public anglais est shooté à l'album Purple Rain, car toute la salle chante et même dans les UPPER autour de moi c'est la folie ! La musique de Prince est véritablement populaire en Grande Bretagne, c'est impressionnant. Il n'y a donc plus qu'en France où on considère qu'il est dépassé ? Guitar ''suit alors logiquement, durant laquelle Prince fait des solos à rallonge, qui bluffent tout le monde ! Petit positionnement des Twinz autour de Prince, un peu de fumée et mon voisin de siège (Cyrille) a compris ce qui vient: ''Kiss. Prince revisite une ultime fois son tube, en modifiant les paroles: "you don't have to watch BIG BROTHER to have an attitude !". La suite c'est un Let's Go Crazy survolté, ce soir Prince nous livre tout le show parfait ! Et voilà qu'on enchaîne avec 1999 ''que je trouve bien meilleur que la première fois. Les effets de lumière marchent à plein, à la fin toutes les lumières plongent vers le sol et Prince disparaît dans la trappe de l'ascenseur sous un voile de fumée. Grandiose ! C'est alors qu'a lieu un petit break, puis le groupe revient pour ''Nothing Compares 2 U avec grosse participation du public. Le piano / sampler est à nouveau installé sur l'escargot du Symbole et Prince revient sur scène avec les Twinz. Il se poste en plein milieu. Une des Twinz fait de grands gestes derrière lui. On ne voit pas bien ce qui se passe. Puis c'est au tour de l'autre. Prince se tourne, et là on comprend : elles ont écrit deux énormes chiffres 2 et 1 dans le dos de Prince avec une bombe de peinture! Prince se dirige vers le sampler, en balançant son chapeau dans la foule ! Le set de sample fut absolument dément ! Il a compris: Sign 'O' The Times ''(2 couplets + refrain) -'' When Doves Cry ''(1 couplet + refrain) - ''Darling Nikki (sample) suivi d'un "you're not ready for that" -'' I Wanna Be Your Lover (1 couplet + refrain) -'' Erotic City (sample) - Alphabet St. (1 couplet + refrain) -'' D.M.S.R. (1 couplet + refrain + chants) - ''Delirious ''(une première!!) - ''Gett Off Houstyle (sample) bizarrement ce truc là n'a pas vraiment pris - The Ballad Of Dorothy Parker (sample) -'' Irresistible Bitch (prince chante le premier couplet, j'ai cru qu'il allait se lâcher et chanter le refrain mais non) - ''The Most Beautiful Girl In The World ''(1er couplet + refrain) - ''Raspberry Beret ''(1er couplet + refrain + chants). Et voila, Prince quitte la scène tout cela finit un peu bizarrement, même si j'avais vu dans les reportages des shows précédent qu'il finissait parfois le concert ainsi. Les lumières se rallument mais le public en veut encore. Un cruel dilemme se pose à nous : sortir et courir à l'aftershow ou attendre un peu ? Je me dis qu'à l'after on sera de toute façon bien placés donc calmons nous. Je constate que le guitar tech de Prince ne range pas les guitares. Mieux, un roadie censé ranger la basse de Joshua s'arrête tout à coup et semble attendre des instructions. Le public est toujours très chaud, chante des "we want Prince" et fait la hola. Les lumières sont toujours allumées mais l'habituel message nous demandant de quitter la salle n'est pas diffusé. Ah ah... Et bien on a bien fait d'attendre ! Après quinze bonnes minutes d'attente on voit les musiciens traverser l'arrière de la salle et revenir vers la scène pour un baroud d'honneur. Ils sont suivis de cette grande boite à roulettes sur laquelle sont juchées les Twinz, et dans laquelle se cache Prince. Elles font de grands signes à la foule qui est en délire, mais en même temps elles doivent esquiver les bâtonnets lumineux violets qui virevoltent dans la salle. D'ailleurs, depuis un moment ces bâtonnets en plastique sont lancés dans tous les sens, et il n'est pas rare qu'ils atterrissent sur la tête d'un spectateur un peu en contrebas. Prince apparaît à nouveau sur scène peu après. Il prend sa guitare et lance un ''When You Were Mine qui nous procure un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. La version est vraiment agréable, on sent Prince ému en la chantant. Il se tourne alors vers CC Dunham avec un air interrogateur : Girls & Boys ? Girls & Boys ! et là nous lance une version furieuse de ce titre, avec d'excellents riffs de cuivres et une énergie monstrueuse. De quoi bien finir le show ! Après avoir remercié une nouvelle fois Londres pour ces 21 nuits il disparaît pour de bon sous une salve d'applaudissements. On a un pincement au coeur en se disant que c'est la dernière nuit, et qu'on ne sait pas quand on pourra le revoir ainsi dans une grande salle. Mais on sait qu'on va le retrouver dans à peine quelques heures, à l'aftershow. Vers l'aftershow On sort doucement, car la foule est compacte et il est difficile d'avancer. En plus, on a pas choisi le bon chemin et tout est bloqué, les gens vont dans tous les sens. On aurait du sortir par la porte principale au lieu de prendre les escaliers latéraux. Une fois dehors, on longe la file pour entrer à l'indigo. Elle est particulièrement longue et la salle sera certainement complète cette fois-ci. L'attente est de courte durée car très rapidement, la file avance et nous entrons dans le club Indigo. Dès notre entrée dans la salle, je constate que les agréables barrières métalliques qui nous avaient soutenus lors de notre week end précédent sont toujours libre, la plupart des fans préférant s'agglutiner devant la scène. J'en prends donc possession ce qui nous sera bien utile compte tenu de la longueur de l'aftershow (mais nous ne le savons pas encore). Mon ami Cyrille préfère toutefois se positionner au centre de la salle. L'attente s'effectue toujours au son de vinyles P-Funk distillés par le DJ, mais on a senti par moments une certaine baisse de forme, avec des enchaînements un peu douteux et des titres un peu gonflants, dont deux fois Chelsea Rodgers. Pour cause : notre Prince préféré se fait attendre. On sait qu'il est là, et qu'il va jouer : Bill le guitar tech s'occupe de calibrer la Hohner, l'assistante met en place le pupitre avec les paroles. Mais tout ce petit monde semble stressé : l'assistante revient plusieurs fois pour apporter d'autres feuillets, en enlever, reclasser, etc... on dirait que le set list est en train de se construire sous nos yeux. L'aftershow Le rideau occultant la scène est éclairé d'une douce lumière violette, mais il reste désespérement clôt. Vers 1h30 du matin, on entend la voix de Prince qui teste le micro "one two... one two..." puis ça commence à jouer tout doucement : l'intro psychédélique à souhait se fait au son de claviers de Renato et de riffs de guitare à la wah wah, sur le moment j'ai pensé que Prince allait nous jouer le morceau'' The War !! Prince est donc déjà là derrière le rideau. Les lumières de la salle s'éteignent, donc ça va démarrer. L'intro évolue vers un lick de guitare bien connu des habitués : celui de ''Love Is A Losing Game, la reprise d'Amy Winehouse. Etrange que de débuter l'after par ce titre, mais pourquoi pas. Je me dis pendant deux secondes que l'on va avoir droit à un set de Shelby en première partie. Mais quelque chose ne colle pas dès que la chanson commence. Cette voix... ce n'est pas celle de Shelby. Je me posais encore la question quand le rideau s'ouvre enfin. Bon sang ! C'est Amy Winehouse elle même qui est présente sur scène !! Le public lui fait un accueil très chaleureux, comme si elle était attendue depuis le début de ces 21 nuits (ce qui n'est pas loin de la vérité). Prince est là lui aussi, il regarde Amy avec un oeil malicieux et dès le premier couplet balance un solo tonitruand avec des effets dans tous les sens. Amy se met quelque peu en retrait mais Prince la regarde a nouveau. Elle continue la chanson, mais de plus en plus elle va prendre la posture d'une petite fille timide, tandis que Prince virevolte autour d'elle et après chaque couplet nous rebalance un solo de guitare démentiel. Il semble prendre un malin plaisir à en mettre plein la vue à une Amy toute intimidée. Amy Winehouse sort de scène sous un triomphe d'applaudissements tandis que Prince ne la présente même pas. En revanche il déclare que Amy l'a fait pleurer et qu'il doit cacher ses yeux avec des lunettes de soleil ! Il enchaine ensuite sur un 7'' épuré et inspiré, suivi d'un Come Together de circonstance bien péchu lui aussi. Le son du club Indigo est phénoménal. Situé près des enceintes, mon tympan menace d'exploser à plusieurs reprises sous un déluge d'ondes électriques. Prince poursuit dans le rock avec ''Honky Tonk Woman pour laquelle Shelby vient chanter. La version est assez différente de celle de la vidéo The Undertaker ''mais elle n'en est pas moins plaisante. C'est alors que Beverly Knight entre en scène, pour une prestation énorme sur ''Rock Steady ''d'Aretha Franklin. Je n'avais pas vu les shows où elle a participé au mois d'août, et je comprends maintenant l'enthousiasme des spectateurs ! Cette fille a une énergie monumentale, elle se donne à fond et sa voix est brillante ! Elle a enterré la pauvre Shelby qui à mon goût braille parfois un peu trop. Beverly est capable de crier très haut et chanter fort sans que cela soit insupportable. De plus elle bouge vraiment très bien et se donne à fond dans son art. Prince l'accompagne à la guitare pour, à nouveau, des solos à tomber par terre. Guitare toujours, Prince démarre un ''Whole Lotta Love survolté et il joue tellement que le morceau n'est même pas chanté, il s'enchaîne assez maladroitement avec un Shhh ''magnifique sur lequel CC Dunham est mise en valeur. La suite est un jam électro qui évolue vers ''All The Critics Love U In London, longuement instrumental (Renato s'éclate) avant de démarrer au chant. La version est totalement refaite et n'a rien à voir avec celle entendue au Bataclan en 2002. Prince rappelle alors Shelby pour enchaîner sur Sexy Dancer/Le Freak. Je me dis à ce moment là que Shelby influence trop Prince avec ce genre de tubes (Crazy ''de Gnarls Barkley, ''Le Freak de Chic...) mais on ne va pas se plaindre. Avec'' Chelsea Rodgers'' qui vient juste derrière, cela fait quand même redite par rapport au main show bien que les versions de l'after soient plus libres. Survient un break de quelques minutes, et je jette un coup d'oeil à la montre : il est déjà trois heures moins le quart. Shelby revient sur scène sans Prince, qui se trouve côté backstage. Elle dit que cette chanson est une des préférées de Prince, elle va donc la chanter pour lui : c'est Misty Blue, une reprise d'un titre datant de 1966. N'en pouvant plus de revenir jouer, Prince cours sur scène et ils enchaînent tous les deux sur Baby Love ''de Mother's Finest, où la encore les solos de guitare sont à nous arracher les cheveux. S'ensuit alors toute une section de l'aftershow qui semble grandement improvisée, jouée au feeling. Prince se tourne souvent vers son groupe comme pour leur faire deviner quel morceau il joue à la guitare. Ca commence par le riff de ''Kiss ''mais c'est sur un ''Alphabet St bien relevé que le groupe évolue. Prince demande a des fans de monter sur scène, Shelby ne choisit que des filles. Viennent alors Get On The Boat suivi d'un extrait de Love Rollercoaster et d'un enchainement mémorable sur un Play That Funky Music survolté. Prince ne chante quasiment pas, le public entonne le pré-refrain et ça pousse très fort sur le refrain principal. Là, on se dit que tout est fini car il est plus de 3h30 du matin et l'Indigo doit normalement fermer. Tout le groupe est sorti de scène et il se passe plusieurs minutes d'attente. Pourtant, les lumières de l'Indigo ne se rallument pas et le public, très chaud, en redemande encore. Prince revient sur scène, avec sa guitare couleur Tangerine dans les mains. Le rêve que j'espérais se produit : Anotherloverholenyohead, dans la version connue depuis le show de la conférence de presse du Superbowl mais c'est sacrément bon d'entendre ça en live ! le final se fait sur Rock Lobster des B52's comme de bien entendu. Après cela, Prince dit qu'il souhaite que nous ne rentrions pas trop tard "vous allez devoir prendre un train, ou un bus..." dit il. Mais personne ne répond, tout le monde s'en fiche on veut encore du son ! Et là c'est la claque géante: Villanova Junction, un titre joué par Jimi Hendrix à Woodstock et repris une unique fois par Prince durant toute sa carrière... à Paris Bercy en 1992 ! Les fans français qui avaient vécu ce moment sont sidérés. Une énergique version de Peach ''lancée par un riff et incluant le final avec les chants de ''Rock Me Baby vient compléter le show. Puis Prince enfonce le clou avec l'instrumental Stratus ''de Billy Cobham, où les solos de guitare se succèdent et semblent venir de l'hyperespace. Cette fois c'est pas possible, c'est fini... mais non... Prince semble ne vouloir jamais s'arrêter, on sent qu'il veut que cette nuit ne finisse jamais. Comme lors du show principal, il nous fait passer son émotion et sa joie d'avoir réussit pleinement ces 21 nuits à Londres. Il démarre ''The Question Of U / The One ''comme s'il était inspiré, habité, possédé. Nouveau lick de guitare ensuite, plus rapide. Les Twinz reviennent sur scène : on démarre ''What Have U Done For Me Lately? bien pulsé et bien chanté. La suite est prévisible si l'on a bien étudié les set lists précédents : Partyman ''/ it's Alright''. Après un dernier "thank u, London" Prince quitte la scène pour de bon à la fin du jam. Il remercie également Beverly Knight et Amy Winehouse: "prenez bien soin d'elle, elle est spéciale" dira-t-il à son propos. Il est 04h15 et dans le public on n'entendra aucun sifflet, aucun chant pour réclamer un nouveau retour sur scène. Car Prince nous a tué, achevé, laminé, exalté, épuisé, décontenancé et quantité d'autres mots en -é. Sortie précipitée Malheureusement nous ne pouvons pas profiter de ces instants d'après concert : le dernier bateau devant nous ramener au centre de Londres est à 04h30. Il nous faut quitter l'Indigo comme des voleurs, sans même se retourner, sans même prendre le temps d'une seconde de nostalgie, sans même pouvoir rester quelques minutes pour voir les têtes de nos copains de Schkopi et comprendre d'un regard que nous venons de vivre un truc extraordinaire. On court jusqu'au quai d'embarquement, le bateau arrive tout juste. Sur place on retrouve des fans. La fatigue me gagne je ne peux même plus parler de ce que l'on vient de voir. A 05h15 nous sommes à la gare de London Bridge et après avoir cherché un peu on comprend qu'il y a des travaux et que la ligne qui doit nous emmener à l'aéroport est fermée ! On doit prendre le métro qui ouvre tout juste, mais le premier train n'arrive qu'à 05h45. Quinze minutes plus tard nous sommes à la gare de St Pancras, et on doit attendre le premier train de banlieue qui est à 07h00. Tout est encore fermé, on a l'impression d'être des clodos dans une gare déserte. Faut dire qu'on s'est levé à 05h30 pour prendre l'avion le matin : ça fait plus de 24h qu'on est debout, avec cinq heures de concert dans la tronche, de nombreuses heures d'attente et quelques kilomètres à pied. Arrivée à l'aéroport de Luton vers 07h45, on s'enregistre et on doit encore attendre jusqu'à 09h00 pour embarquer. Pas le moyen de dormir même un peu : la salle d'attente est constituée de sièges individuels et peu confortables. Je vois des postes internet à disposition, j'en profite pour écrire un petit mot sur Schkopi. L'avion est à 09h40. J'ai à peine vu le décollage : une fois dans le siège je me suis écroulé dans les bras de Morphée jusqu'à l'atterrissage. Roissy, parking, voiture, retour à la maison et dodo toute l'après midi. Au réveil, comment comprendre, comment expliquer ce que nous venions de vivre ? Cette soirée fut tellement magique. Catégorie:Mes concerts Catégorie:2007